dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre 5
El TV Kadsre 5 is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by El TV Kadsre Television Network. Its the fifth and digital-only TV channel out of all the El TV Kadsre channels. It was launched on March 23, 1999 as Langu Television. El TV Kadsre 5 is primarily aimed at audiences ages 2 to 60 and it airs mixed of variety entertainment content. The channel broadcasts in 5 languages with subtitles. The channel free airs every day at 24 hours. History In 1999 until September 2003, Langu Television program consisted of receiving broadcasts of the New Zealand's satellite TVs and Japan's satellite TV, mainly TVNZ 1, TVNZ 2, Three, Fuji TV and more. In September 2003, Langu was acquired by El TV Kadsre Television Network. Programming Current programming Original programming * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre 2017-present * It's Japan, Man! 2014-present * Music Station El Kadsre 2007-present News & information * TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) 1999-present * Seven Sharp (New Zealand) 2013-present * CCTV Xinwen Lianbo (China) 2005-present (presented with English subtitles) * CNN 10 (United States) 2005-present * BBC World News (United Kingdom) 2001-present * Te Karere (New Zealand) 1999-present (presented with English subtitles) * TVNZ Breakfast (New Zealand) 1999-present * Marae (New Zealand) 2001-present (presented with English subtitles) * Tokyo MX News (Japan) 2001-present (presented with English subtitles) Action * Technic Heroes 2005-present Imported drama * Destiny Blades (Alexonia) 2015-present * Emmerdale (United Kingdom) 2004-present * Tanglin (Singapore) 2015-present * Come and Hug Me (South Korea) 2018-present * Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (Barokia) 2006-present * Hawaii Five-0 (United States) 2012-present * Murdoch's Mysteries (Canada) 2013-present * Shortland Street (New Zealand) 2009-present Imported documentary * My Cat from Hell (United States) 2012-present aired on [[ETVKK (TV channel)|ETVKK]] Imported animation * Family Guy (United States) 2004-present * Rex the Runt (United Kingdom) 2004-present Re-aired (also aired on El TV Kadsre 2 and El TV Kadsre 3) * Glitchtale (United States) 2016-present Imported comedy * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (United States) 2012-present * The Middle (United States) 2012-present * Jimi's World (New Zealand) 2018-present * Amigos (United States) 2018-present Imported anime (with Dubbed) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (Japan) 2017-present Music * Music Station (Japan) 2004-present Subbed * Rage 2004-present (also aired on El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK and El TV Kadsre Japanese) * Spotify Chart Attack (United El Kadsreian Nations) 2012-present * Pops in Seoul (South Korea) 2007-present * Simply K-pop (South Korea) 2012-present * Utacon (Japan) 2016-present Subbed * AKB48 Show! (Japan) 2014-present Subbed * Animax Musix (Japan) 2009-present (also aired on ETVKK) Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Chuck's Choice (Canada) 2018-present * Yo-Kai Watch (Japan) 2016-present * Horrible Histories (United Kingdom) 2012-present * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (United States/Japan) 2018-present * Samurai Pizza Cats (Japan) 2017-present * Robotboy (United Kingdom/France) 2006-present * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Canada/United States) 2017-present * The Loud House (United States) 2016-present * Thomas & Friends (United Kingdom) 2005-present * Bob the Builder (United Kingdom) 2006-present * Growing Up Creepie (Canada/United States) 2011-present * Monster Jam (United States) 2005-present * Timothy Goes to School (United States) 2017-present * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (United States) 2016-present * The Next Step (Canada) 2016-present * Little Witch Academia (Japan) 2018-present * Love Live! Sunshine (Japan) 2017-present * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (South Korea/France) 2016-present * Fanimals 2018-present * Zip Zip (France/Germany) 2018-present * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (Philippines/United Kingdom) 2017-present * Alice in Wonderland (Japan) 2018-present * Pelswick (Canada/China/United States) 2017-present * Arthur (United States/Canada) 2015-present * Sabrina's Secret Life (France/United States) 2017-present * Cookin' Idol Ai! Mai! Main! (Japan) 2019-present Dubbed Preschool (ETVKPS) * Baby Jake (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Sesame Street (United States) 2011-present * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (China) 2011-present * The Adventures of Little Carp (China) 2018-present * Anpanman (Japan) 2012-present * Diplodos (Japan/France/United States) 2016-present * Bobby's World (United States) 2012-present * Little Robots (United Kingdom) 2013-present * Shimajirō: A World of Wow (Japan) 2012-present * Go Jetters (United Kingdom) 2016-present * DuckTales (1987) (United States) 2016-present * Pingu (Switzerland) 2012-present * The Dog Pound (El Kadsre/Barokia/Canada) 2018-present * Bumble (New Zealand) 2016-present * Doki (Canada) 2017-present * Hilltop Hospital (United Kingdom) 2011-present * Peppa Pig (United Kingdom) 2015-present * Lazy Lucy (France) 2013-present * Floral Magician Mary Bell (Japan) 2017-present * Salty's Lighthouse (United States) 2011-present Others * AKBingo! (Japan) 2008-present Subbed * After School Club (South Korea) 2013-present * Sunday Japon (Japan) 2005-present Subbed * Asia's Got Talent (Singapore) 2015-present * Fair Go (New Zealand) 1999-present Specials * Mnet Asian Music Awards (South Korea) 2004-present * New Zealand Music Awards (New Zealand) 2001-present Former programming Original programming * CSI: El Kadsre City 2012-2013 News & information * Holmes (New Zealand) 1999-2004 * Close Up (New Zealand) 2004-2013 * CBC Canada Now (Canada) 2000-2007 Imported drama * Breaking Bad (United States) 2009-2014 * Cold Squad (Canada) 2006-2012 * CSI: NY (United States) 2005-2014 * My Girl (South Korea) 2006-2007 * Princess Hours (South Korea) 2007 * Coffee Prince (South Korea) 2008 * Dangerous (Australia) 2007 Imported animation * bro'Town (New Zealand) 2005-2011 * Chilly Beach (Canada) 2007-2008 * Bromwell High (United Kingdom/Canada) 2006-2009 Imported comedy * Only Fools and Horses (United Kingdom) 2012-2017 * Home Improvement (United States) 2005-2011 * The Young Ones (United Kingdom) 2006-2008 * Come Fly with Me (United Kingdom) 2011 * Reno 911! (United States) 2004-2010 * Video Zonkers (Asia) 2012-2017 * M*A*S*H (United States) 2004-2017 Imported anime * Nichijou (Japan) 2012 * Steins;Gate (Japan) 2012 * Soul Eater (Japan) 2010-2011 * Black Butler (Japan) 2012-2015 * The Familiar of Zero (Japan) 2010-2017 Music * Triple J TV 2007-2009 * Music Mix USA (United States) 2008-2013 * Coca-Cola New Releases (New Zealand) 2004-2007 Children's and Teenagers (ETVKK) * Looped (Canada) 2016-2017 * Freaky (New Zealand) 2006 * Sword Art Online (Japan) 2014 * Sword Art Online II (Japan) 2016-2017 * Teamo Supremo (United States) 2011-2012 * Pepper Ann (United States) 2004-2006 * Degrassi: The Next Generation (Canada) 2004-2016 * Clueless (United States) 2006-2009 * Bad Dog (Canada/United States) 2008-2010 * Medabots (Japan) 2005-2006 * Big Bad Bettleborgs (United States) 2011-2014 * What's with Andy? (Canada) 2005-2012 * Goosebumps (United States/Canada) 2007-2013 * Pet Alien (United States) 2005-2013 * G2G (Australia/Canada) 2017-2018 * The Sleepover Club (Australia) 2005-2010 * Mortified (Australia) 2008-2009 * Scaredy Squirrel (Canada) 2012-2014 * Shugo Chara! (Japan) 2018-2019 * Floricienta (Argentina) 2009-2010 Preschool (ETVKPS) * The Sweet Treets (Jetania) 2011-2017 * Baby Looney Tunes (United States) 2013-2018 * Teletubbies (United Kingdom) 2011-2017 * You & Me (New Zealand) 2011-2014 * Toddworld (United States) 2011-2012 * In The Night Garden (United Kingdom) 2012-2015 * Play School (Australia) 2011-2016 Others * Good Morning (New Zealand) 2000-2015 * Mai Time (New Zealand) 2001-2007 Slogans as Langu Television * Your Digital TV in Entertaining way. (1999-2006) as El TV Kadsre 5 * The Aqua Network (2006-present) * The light network. (2006-present) * Hands-free television. (2010-present) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:1999 Category:2006 Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1990s Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments